Chasing Dreams
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Aurora Queen is an up and coming triple threat. When a mysterious stalker begins to threaten her life, she turns to the BAU, where she falls for a certain awkward doctor…
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing Dreams**

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Aurora Queen is an up and coming triple threat. When a mysterious stalker begins to threaten her life, she turns to the BAU, where she falls for a certain awkward doctor…**

_**INTRODUCTION**_

Aurora Queen stepped into her penthouse apartment, located in downtown Los Angelous. She sighed as she kicked off her heels and dropped her messenger bag on the couch. She began to go through her mail as she made her way into the kitchen to grab a protein shake. Aurora smiled as she found several postcards from her adopted parnets, who were off traveling Europe, courtesy of the rising starlet's generous paycheck.

The twenty three year old brunette read everything, including the bills, which she placed in to her bill bowl, a porcelain bowl like dish that she kept on the kitchen island counter. It was then that she noticed the box.

It was wrapped in royal blue wrapping paper with a silver bow on top. she looked for a card but failed to find one. Aurora unwrapped the box and opened the lid.

A shriek erupted for the diva's lips as she dropped the box in horror.

Blood spilled from the box, splattering the tiled floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chasing Dreams**

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Aurora Queen is an up and coming triple threat. When a mysterious stalker begins to threaten her life, she turns to the BAU, where she falls for a certain awkward doctor…**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

BAU HQ, Quanico, VI

"Life is either a daring adventure... or nothing." Helen Keller

"Andrea Williams." A picture of a pretty blond girl with soft hazel eyes. "Angela Dalman." A picture of a blond girl with big green eyes. "Nicole Rockhold." A picture of a redhead girl with gold eyes. "Cece Butler." An Asian girl with shiny black hair and dark eyes. "Maryah Smith." A girl with brown hair and blue eyes. "Katie McLucus." An African American girl with jet black hair and white even teeth. "Serra Todd." A Native American girl with black curls and blue eyes. "And Zayda Chori." An Indian girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"All rising stars who had reported being stalked in similar ways before quitting there careers." Aaron Hotchner took a deep breath, barley controlling his anger. Even since Jack and Hailey had been kidnapped, he had handled cases like this with a protective air. "And now the unsub has chosen a new victim." He passed out files to the rest of the team to look over.

Dr. Spencer Reid opened the top file to see a photograph of a girl with brown-black curls and sapphire blue eyes. She was holding a black kitten and was dress in a black mockneck and jeans. She was smiling into the camera and the FBI agent could make out what looked to be a graveyard in the background. He glanced at the photo before moving onto the police reports. His eyebrows shot up as he read the latest report.

"Someone sent her a picture of her naked?" asked Agent Jenifer Jauru, or JJ, as everyone on the team called her. "How on earth did he do that?"

"It says here that she goes to the gym on a weekly basis. Our unsub must've been following her for weeks, maybe even months," observed Agent David Rossi, stroking his beard as he thought deeply.

"All the evidence points to a number four stalker," pointed out Agent Derek Morgan. He looked at Penelope Garcia, who was busy flipping through the photos with an odd look on her face.

"Guys, I know Aurora Queen! She stars in BAU, that show about us! Well, it's not about us us, but it's about the Behavioral Anylis Unit! That show that I have been trying to get you to watch!" babbled Garcia, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Calm down there, baby girl," scolded Morgan, sending her a flirty look.

"There's a show about the BAU?" asked Hotchner with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah!" Garcia gave his a look that clearly said that he was not in with what was in. "It is almost completely actuate. There are a few things that aren't real, like with the office romance and the weapons and the gadgets... but it is still an awesome show!" Garcia spun her chair a few times to let out her steam. "Can I come with you? Pretty please?" she begged Hotchner. "JJ will need a roommate," she added, making Bambi eyes.

Hotchner rolled his eyes. "Yes, Garcia, you may come. But please try to remember that we are going to LA to work, not to stargaze and stalk celebrities."

"Did I ever mention how much I hate Los Angelous?" muttered Rossi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chasing Dreams**

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Aurora Queen is an up and coming triple threat. When a mysterious stalker begins to threaten her life, she turns to the BAU, where she falls for a certain awkward doctor…**

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

ON SET OF BAU

"Aaron?" called Special Agent Dani Willows, stepping into his office. Seeing no one, she sadly turned to leave, but she bumped into someone.

"Dani," acknowledged Special Agent Aaron Black. He removed his jacket and hung it up neatly on the back of the door. "What are you still doing here?" The senior agent sat down behind his desk and waited for the only female on the team to speak.

"I'm... confused." Dani took a shaking breath before she sat on the desk. "When we were in Victorville, during the shootout, you..." SHe hesitated before plunging on. "You told me that if we didn't make it out alive, that you loved me and always will. And then..." SHe couldn't go on.

"I kissed you." Dani's head snapped up to look Aaron in the eye. "From the first moment I met you, you had a fiery passion to bring jackasses to justice. There was something in you that- I don't know- pulled me to you." He stopped, looking down with shame written on his face. He was surprised when Dani sat on his lap and tucked her head underneath his chin.

"I dream of that night. Only, we didn't stop with just the kiss." Dani stretched up and softly kissed Aaron's jawbone.

This was the point of no return.

Aaron slowly unbuttoned Dani's blouse while she fumbled with his tie. Finally, they were in their undergarments. Dani slowly traced Aaron's six pack, making his shiver. The petite girl stood on her tiptoes to kiss Aaron when...

"_**CUT!**_ That's a wrap!" boomed Max. Aurora and Matt laughed as they hunted down there clothes and hurriedly dressed themselves.

"Aurora? The FBI guys are here to talk to you," called out George, Aurora's manager.

"Thanks, George!" chirped Aurora, bending to gab her pumps. The next thing she knew was that Matt had picked her up and was carrying her, firefighter style, as he followed George.

~xXx~

The BAU team was lunging in the green room, which was stocked with snacks, drinks and a full screen TV. Already, most of the cast had assembled and were reviewing their scripts and scenes for the day.

_**"MATTHEW GREY, YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS VERY SECOND, OR ELSE I SWEAR-"**_

The team looked at each other with raised eyebrows as the door opened to show a well built man with a petite girl on his shoulders. The two were laughing gayly as he dumped her into one of the chairs, then promptly sat on top of her.

"Oy mates, this chair here is a tad bit lumpy!" he joked with a fake British accent, trying to get himself comfy.

"Get off me, you elephant!" The girl managed to push him off and he landed on top of a girl with dark red hair and purple eyes.

"Matt!" she shrieked, shoving him off and into an empty chair.

"Everyone is here," confirmed Max with a big smile on his face. "Everyone, this here is the BAU team from Quanico, Virgina. They are here to help us with Aurora's 'invisible friend'." The directer used finger quotes to show the humor of the situation. "And the mike now goes to you, sir!" He tossed an invisible microphone at Hotchner, who just ignored the comedian's jokes.

"My name is Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, and these are my teammates; Special Agents Derek Morgon, Jenifer Jauru, David Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid. And this is Penelope Garcia, our technician." The stern man pointed out the team members. "We have some questions that we would like to ask everyone."

"Does anyone here have a grudge against Aurora?" asked Morgon.

A loud chorus of "No, everyone loves Aurora!"s and "Not to my knowledge!"s rang out.

"Does she have any fans that seem to act extreme towards her?" asked Dr. Reid, pushing his brown hair out of his hazel eyes.

One of the girl began to giggle. "Remember that one guy who had his girlfriend dress up as Dani Willows for Halloween? He told everyone that it was Aurora Queen!"

"Um, sis, that is not what he is talking about," spoke up the redhead girl. She turned to Reid. "The most extreme fan that I can think of is a guy who worked as a singing telegram. He sang a song... what was the name of it? It was pretty sexual..." She scrunched up her green eyes as she thought.

"It was called A Bottle of Sexy Champagne, Joy," piped up a Emily, a girl with curly bond hair that framed a face with grey eyes.

"That was pretty funny," piped in Erinlynn. She flicked her brown curls out of her hazel grey eyes.

"Wait, how come we never heard of that?" asked one of the guys.

"Because what happens at Aurora's penthouse, stays at Aurora's penthouse!" all the girls said at the same time, erupting into giggles.

"Ummm... OK. Aurora, is there anyone that you can think of who wouldn't want for you to succeed?" asked JJ.

"No names come to mind, but there were a few kids in high school who told me that I would never be a 'someone'. Now, they are eating their words." Aurora sighed and stood. "I'm sorry, but the last present still has me shaken up."

"She called us men to stay the night with her, she was scared so silly," offered Caleb. Aurora sighed and draped herself across Emily, Erinlynn and Caleb's laps.

"Shhh... it will all be over soon, sunshine," crooned Emily as she began to braid Aurora's curls.

Dr. Reid could tell that the cast of BAU really cared for one another like a family. He was reminded of his own family within the BAU.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chasing Dreams**

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Aurora Queen is an up and coming triple threat. When a mysterious stalker begins to threaten her life, she turns to the BAU, where she falls for a certain awkward doctor…**

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

"OK, so this is my home. You guys can have the guest bedrooms," called Aurora as she opened the door to her penthouse apartment. The team didn't know what to expect from the actress.

The foyer was painted a light turquoise blue with kid's drawings and paintings hanging from the walls. The foyer opened into a spacious sitting room, with had floor pillows scattered everywhere, with a fifties sofa, a coffee table piled with magazines, and a large flat screen TV that was sunken into the wall. To the left was the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen had a bubble refrigerator, an island, and royal blue and silver checked curtains. The appliances were stainless steel and looked as though they had never been used. The dining room looked like a fifties restaurant, with a corvette booth, several classic diner chairs in shades of blue and pinks, and four tables that had boomeranng patterns on them.

"Well, you like?" Aurora asked. "I'm afraid that there are only three bathroom and four bedrooms. One bedroom is mine and I can set up some air mattresses if you would like." She opened the bedroom door and watched as the team chose their rooms. Within minutes, the team had their suitcases unpacked and were all lounging in the living room while Aurora went over what she had gathered for them to review.

"I have my schedules from the past six months, security footage from the lobby from the past three months, names and adresses of my friends and coworkers, as well as physiological profiles." She blew a strand of her brown black curls out of her face. She saw the looks of approval on the team's faces. "I actually took four years of physiology in high school. I was top of the class and I learned quite a bit." Aurora flushed a deep red. "And it also came in handy with my career."

"These notes are extremely detailed," praised Reid, looking over some of the notes. "Did you also take criminal physiology, by any chance?"

"In collage. I took it in replacement of three years of sociology." Aurora smiled shyly at the doctor.

"What is a GNO+GNO?" asked Rossi, picking up a sheaf of paper.

"Oh, that's Guy's and Girl's Night In/ Out. It's where my friends and the cast get together and we go someplace, like bowling or to the movies. It's a great way to have fun without the drinking, drugs, sex and/or gambling," stated Aurora in a matter of fact like voice. "There's going to be one tonight here at the penthouse, but I can cancel that, if you'd like."

"No." Hotchner stood up and walked to the window. "I would like to observe you and your friends, if you wouldn't mind."

"_**MISSY! MISSY! **__**MISSY**__**!**_" A blur shot from the kitchen and tackled Aurora. The team went for their guns, but stopped when they saw that the attacker was only a girl no older than five or six.

"Hello, Khrissa!" greeted Aurora from under the girl's body. From the kitchen came six more children, who all looked at the BAU agents as those they were going to kill them.

"Missy, do I need to call the coppers?" asked a little African American boy with round glasses.

"Whatever for, Jonathan?" Aurora got up and crouched in front of the little boy with Khrissa on her hip.

"'Cuz they have guns and you told us that if we see a gun that we should call the coppers," answered Jonathan as though he was reciting something from memory.

Aurora chuckled. "That's close, Jonathan, but what I said was if you saw a gun and no one was home that you should call the coppers." Aurora hugged Jonathan before scooping him up into her spare arm. "Besides, these people are with the FBI. Y'all remember what I told you about the FBI?"

Seven little heads bobbed up and down. The sight of the girl, who was barely even a foot taller than the children, was cute to the BAU agents.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Before the team could act, an Asian girl ran over to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Caleb Johnson and Matt Grey with tonight's props for the GNO+GNO," came the strained reply.

"Are you a stranger?" the girl asked.

"No," the two men chorused in unison.

"Can I let them in now, Missy?" chirped the little girl.

"Yes, you may, Sally," Aurora answered. The little girl opened the door and in came Caleb and Matt, lugging a giant smoke machine.  
>"Where do you want this, Aurora?" puffed Matt.<p>

"Just put it over there in the corner for now, alright?" Aurora said before darting out the door. Morgon swore and ran after her.

"Do you guys need a hand?" asked Garcia, eying the smoke machine with interest.

"Thanks. Many hands make light work," grinned Caleb as Joy, Julia, Erinlynn, Aurora and Morgon entered carrying boxes of fabric.

"We can put these in my bedroom for now," instructed Aurora, leading the way into her bedroom. She soon reappeared with Khrissa and Sally koalaed to her legs. "Very funny, you two monkeys. Now do you want a party, or do you want to play monkey bars on me?" asked Aurora in an exasperated voice. "Spencer, can you please keep the evil little munchkins busy? There are some coloring books and crayons on the shelf in the library. Jasper can show you where it is." Aurora flew out the door with Morgon and Hotchner on her heels.

Dr. Spencer Reid awkwardly stood there with seven little kids who were calmly coloring. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"So how do you all know Aurora?" he asked them.

"Missy is our Awana leader," answered Jenna. She turned her attention back to the Disney Princess she was coloring. Dr. Reid made a mental note to ask Aurora what Awana was.

"How well do you know her?" pressed Reid,

"Her favorite colors are hot pink and turquoise", "Her favorite animals are cats and dolphins", and more information than the man could process came flooding into his ears.

"Let me rephrase. Do you know anyone who may hold a grudge against Missy?" Reid made a note to ask Aurora how she got her nickname.

The children all thought long and hard, but the answers were in the negatives.

"So what is the theme for tonight's GNO+GNO?" asked Morgon, hauling in a potted plant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chasing Dreams**

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Aurora Queen is an up and coming triple threat. When a mysterious stalker begins to threaten her life, she turns to the BAU, where she falls for a certain awkward doctor…**

**AURTORESS NOTE;**

**Alright now y'all in this chapter I will be introducing ALL of Aurora Queen's friends and coworkers. If you have any questions pleasey sneezy PM me.**

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" muttered Rossi, crossing his arms over his bare chest. He was wearing harem pants in a deep emerald green with a black vest that showed off his muscular upper body. His beard and hair added to the costume as well.

"I feel as though it's Halloween again," Hotchner chuckled, scooping up Jack. The elder Hotchner was wearing a white tunic that reached his ankles, a blue vest belted with a black sash and a matching turban. Jack was dressed in a flowing white robe with red harem pants and a black tunic on underneath.

"Alright now, I could live in this!" crowed Morgon, as he tested out how much movement he had in his white burnoose and orange pants. His chest was well muscled and bare, thanks to Joy and Julia's refusal to let him wear a shirt.

"Well, I think you look cute, Morgon!" squealed Penelope, shaking her ample hips so that he gold coined skirt would happily jingle.

"I cannot believe that I am actually wearing this." Ashley Seaver was dressed in pink harem pants, a matching crop top with drop sleeves that flowed to cinch tightly at her wrists. Her dark blond hair was arranged in a high tail with a bunch of tiny curls spiraling down to reach her shoulders.

"Where the heck is Reid?" wondered Hotchner before the team began to imagine what the genius would be wearing that evening.

Then, Dr. Reid appeared. The team was speechless. He was wearing a crimson robe that opened to reveal black trousers and a low V neck shirt. His hips wore a green sash with a lifelike cutlass slung through the loop. His feet were bare and his face was cherry red. He carried two of the little munchkins- Khrissa and Alex on his hips.

By that time, the party was in full swing. The team found themselves having a blast as Aurora taught the girls how to belly and pole dance. Morgon showed everyone a few basic defense and offense moves and Reid retold _Arabian Nights_ from memory.

"Hey, Caleb! I need some help in here!" hollered Joy, who was busy in the kitchen keeping the snack table full. She wore a beautiful purple belly dance costume with a red bindi in the center of the forehead. Her bright red hair was loose and curled around her face, making her violet eyes stand out.

"Coming, my little desert blossom!" called the handsome man, rushing to help his girlfriend. The actor who portrayed John Ritter stepped into the kitchen, his face lighting up when he spied his girl. He wore blue trousers that sat low on his hips and his chest was bare, showing off his firm six pack. He tucked Joy into the front of his chest and began to chop up the vegetables with ease.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" happily shrieked Emily Zobel, one of Aurora's close friends from childhood, happily spinning around in tight circles so that her pink gypsy skirt would flare out to show her slender legs. Her dark blond curls were for once loose, and the girl's gray blue eyes sparkled with joy as she danced to Tamr Henna.

"OW! Emily!" shrieked Erinlynn, rubbing her exposed stomach where Emily had just elbowed her. "Watch it, girly!" The now enraged girl spun around dramatically, and flounced off, letting her Bollywood styled orange skirts swirl behind her. Her orange crop top was plain, with only gold coin embroidery to decorate the silky fabric.

The evil little munchkins were happily chasing each other around the penthouse and bouncing off the walls with glee. Khrissa wore a pink jumpsuit with haremlike pants and poofy sleeves and a sheer face scarf that covered her lower face. The little boys all wore the same thing; trouser and a vest. Alex Willows, a little black haired green eyed angel, wore green, Jonathan Flagling, the Asian boy, wore yellow, Brandon Masterson, a blond haired brown eyes little devil wore navy blue, and Jasper Small wore pale blue. Sally Jackson, a little Asian girl, wore a turquoise, purple and pink ensemble that suited her pretty dark eyes and black hair. Jenna Small, Jasper's twin sister, wore a pale blue belly dancers costume with tiny bells decorating her skirts. Sarah Miller, a blond curled blue eyed angel was wearing a purple and pink belly dance costume, while Emily Rotzler, Aurora's cousin, wore a elegant white and silver belly dancers costume.

Julia Wilson, Joy's twin sister, was wearing a green midriff top, matching harem pants and a gauzy skirt with a face scarf. She whooped loudly as she spun around several times on a pole, earning her a few odd looks from the other partygoers.

George Quincy, Aurora's manger, had donned a black burnoose, trouser and head scarf, making him look like and evil desert prince. He was busy helping himself to the dip that Aurora had made herself a few hours before. She had tried to teach Dr. Reid to make it, only to have a food fight in the kitchen. It was the first time that the team had ever seen the man so relaxed and having fun.

Austin Klique, another one of Aurora's tight friends who portrayed Eric Goldman, wore brown loose fitting trouser and a gold vest which showed off his muscular chest. The man was busy trying to keep the evil little munchkins from breaking everything in sight.

Matt Grey, who played the handsome Aaron Black, was dressed in black trousers, and a silver burnoose. The love interst for Aurora was dancing with Sally tucked into his chest.

Blake Middleton, who played the dark and dangerous ex-gangster, Rob Phino, was an African American man who wore red trousers with a black vest fringed with gold and silver embroidery. He was busy trading martial arts moves with Agent Morgon, who looked happier than a clam.

Luke Archer, who played the arrogant but kind hearted and loyal Sky King wore blue trousers and went without anything and his upper body, showing off his firm six pack for the first time in his life. Luke was being a wallflower and snapping pictures of all the festivities that went on around him.

**I'm sorry about the crappiness of this chapter, but I typed it up at like eleven PM so I really need to get some sleep now. Tomorrow, there are more tests in school. EEEEW. At least next year I will be at the American Academy of the Dramatic Arts in New York!**


End file.
